Need Complaint
by shadowdweller25
Summary: After being saved from Landon, Abby says that McGregor and Amy can't end up together. She has no idea how right she is. Slash. McGibbs. Sequel included.
1. Need Punishment

**Title:** Need Punishment

**Rating:** M

**Main Character/s:** Timothy McGee and Jethro Gibbs

**Summary:** After being saved from Landon, Abby says that McGregor and Amy can't end up together. She has no idea how right she is.

**Warning: **Language and Slash

* * *

**Need Punishment**

"Ngh! Jethro!"

"That's it Tim."

Tim lied on his back, his head tossing back and forth with his knees drawn up. One hand was fisting the sheet, his knuckles white, while the other hand was between his legs, his slick fingers up his ass. Thrusting in and out, brushing over his prostate. His cock hard and curved, leaking precum that was sliding down his erection and onto the cock ring that was preventing him from cumming.

"Harder Tim."

He slammed his fingers in harder at the command, crying out in need. Need for release. Need for Jethro's cock. Inside him, pounding into him, using him for his own release. "Ah!" Tim didn't know how much more he could take.

Gibbs' eyes never left him, never stopped roaming his body in a possession and how his fingers thrust inside himself. Tim trembled and moaned at the dark look in Jethro's eyes, a look that hadn't left his eyes since they left work.

Tim felt the bed dip and whimpered when he only had a second to see Jethro over him before his mouth was invaded by Jethro's. His mouth was hard and bruising, his tongue demanding as it pushed past his lips and tasted his mouth.

His hand was grabbed, his fingers ripped out of his ass. He gasped and moaned at the empty feeling, needing his ass filled. Jethro didn't make him wait. He kept a hold of the hand he had grabbed and with his other he led his cock to line up with Tim's ass before slamming into him. Balls deep and filling him. So full.

"Fuck!" he screamed, his back arched and his head thrown back.

Gibbs pulled back, almost all the way out till the head was left inside him, before thrusting back inside him, his balls slapping against Tim and grunting above him like an animal. Tim loved it. Cherished it. Memorized being able to make Jethro lose control with his body.

Gibbs pounded in and out of him hard and slow, each thrust aimed at his prostate, rising Tim's pleasure and need. His punishment.

"Je-Jethro! Shit!"

His gasps and moans, groans and screams, curses and pleads spurred Gibbs on, his thrusts harder and harder. His cock pulsing inside him. Tim went to reach up for Jethro, but Jethro grabbed his hand and lowered it between their bodies, his fingers tracing his own entrance, feeling Jethro's cock glide in and out of him. Tim gasped and his hips instinctively flexed, meeting Jethro's thrust and feeling it both on the inside and out.

"Feel that?"

Tim whimpered at the dark voice above him. He nodded, having not enough oxygen to speak.

"Mine."

He nodded his head quickly, still keeping his fingers there even though Gibbs moved his hand away to the headboard, using it as leverage to thrust harder. Tim felt like he was going to be split in two. He felt lightheaded, spots appearing in the corner of his vision. Jethro kept stealing his breath, thrusting into him with savagery and kissing him with an ownership. Ownership over everything that Tim was and had, even his breath.

"You want to be punished?"

Tim whimpered and nodded, his eyes wanting to shut—the image of Jethro in ecstasy and need above him wasn't helping—but they wouldn't. He needed to see his face, listen to his words. He needed punishment.

"You want to be punished for what happened?"

Again he whimpered and nodded, the pleasure and need at an all time high. A need to cum but an even bigger need to be punished.

"You think it's your fault."

Nodding, a tear fell and slipped down his temple, mixing with the sweat covering his body, the sweat that was sliding between their bodies. Their bodies that moved as one.

Gibbs' hand wrapped around his cock, he cried out as his cock pulsed in the rough hand. He leaned down and roughly spoke in his ear. "You've been punished enough." And softly pressing his lips to his, he removed the cock ring and pressed his whole body on top of him, pushing his cock as far as it's ever gone.

Tim silently screamed, panting in an intense orgasm that caused him to blackout as his cum sprayed out between them, Jethro's cum coating his walls.

* * *

Gibbs held his Timothy, running his fingers through the younger man's hair as he slept in both physical and mental exhaustion. The previous case had been so stressful for not only the team, but Tim. Mostly Tim. His book had been used for murder and the team's reaction to being written about didn't help. He had known about the book. How could he not when he had watched it be written in his own basement while he worked on his boat?

He was proud of Tim, proud of his work and him following his dream, he even found the book entertaining and funny. Sure, the team was used as inspiration, and he could have come up with better names, but they weren't really like his agents except for a few things. Their characteristics—even the ones that they tried to hide, Tim was a great observer—were embellished and twisted around. The team would realize that if they actually read the book and not just skim over their parts, and Gibbs was personally honored to have himself and his team that worked hard used as inspiration for a bestselling novel.

But, Landon took the book for real, took to believing everything was real…and took Abby. Or Amy to him. Believing to save McGregor. Poor Tim had to come up with an ending that he hadn't written to get Landon to give up since there wasn't a way to get him to see reality.

_**~Flashback~**_

_"McGregor and Amy are getting married, Landon. Amy is the love of his life, you can't kill her. He can't live without her."_

_While DiNozzo and Ziva escorted Landon out, Gibbs immediately went to Abby to hug her, reassure himself that she was okay. She returned his hug before letting go when Tim approached to apologize._

_"We need to talk. Agent McGregor cannot marry Amy at the end. McGee, they are all wrong for each other."_

_Gibbs had to look away with a faint smirk as Abby had no idea how right she was. Even Tim stared at her with a look. Guilt and amusement tied into one._

_**~End Flashback~**_

When they had gotten back to NCIS, he could see the guilt in Tim increasing as the time passed. He knew his lover. Tim had the most expressive eyes, everyone knew that, it was the reason Tim couldn't lie very well. But even with his eyes, he had a way of letting people see what he wanted them to and what he didn't want. Not from Gibbs though.

Tony and Ziva had seen the guilt, Tony fed off of that by making comments about the book and how Tim should have just arrested himself for everything that happened. Gibbs probably gave Tony his hardest head-slap for that, mostly because if he didn't he would have shot Tony for that comment instead. Ziva just threw glares at Tim every now and again and joined Tony in threatening to kill Tim if he ever wrote another book.

Gibbs, he saw the guilt but also the need. The need for punishment. Tim honestly agreed with Tony and though he didn't think he should be arrested, he thought he should be punished.

Punished for what? Punished for following his dream and succeeding? Punished for a man's mind not seeing reality and believing fiction?

He didn't think so. But he had to do something or it would have eaten at Tim. So, he pushed Tim farther than ever, made him believe that he wasn't going to let him cum at all as his punishment for what happened. A punishment that he's done before on a weekend. However, when the time was right, he let Tim cum, his reward.

His reward for following his dream. For succeeding. For coming forward even when scared about the team's reaction to his book. For putting himself out there to save Abby.

His sweet loving Timmy.

Gibbs pulled Tim tighter to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling when Tim melted further into him with a sigh. "You don't need to be punished Tim."

He didn't care how long it took, or how many head-slaps he had to give out, he was going to make sure that Tim, and the team, understood that it wasn't his fault.

And if the team complains or become insulted when Tim rewrites his next book but with different characters—he knew Tim and knew it was going to happen—he was going to gleefully remind them of their warning to Tim and to blame themselves.

With that happy thought, he fell asleep with his Timothy safely tucked into his side.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That was not how I intended the story to go, at all, but I'm still happy with it. I hope you like it too and obviously "Cover Story" was the episode tag.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Don't Complain

**Title:** Don't Complain

**Rating:** T

**Main Character/s:** Timothy McGee and Jethro Gibbs

**Summary:** Tim's new book came out and the team is not pleased.

Sequel to**"Need Punishment"**

**A/N: Changed story title to the title of the series which is "Need Complaint" so that it covers both stories. So if you notice the name change, don't be alarmed. **

* * *

**Don't Complain**

Tim walked into the bullpen and couldn't help but feel a bit jittery. His brand new book had come out today and he was nervous. Not only for the reviews because he had created new characters, but also because he was nervous about the team's reaction. But…no doubt they'd be happy.

After all, they did tell him that they would gladly murder him if he ever wrote a book about them again, not including the book he had to finish before Landon happened.

With that thought, he relaxed and booted up his computer and got to work. He made it to lunch before anything happened, and not what he wanted.

He heard the stomp of Abby's shoes and raised his head to see her marching her way over to him, her eyes narrowed, her back straight, and a book clutched in her hand.

_'Here we go.'_

"Yes Abby?"

"What is this?" She thrust the book out and held it in front of his face, almost touching his nose.

He pushed it back to look and yep, it was his book. "Well, it looks like a book."

"Yes, McGee, a book. A new one in fact. Would you like to read who the author is?"

Deciding to go along, he read the bottom though he already knew what it read. "Well, it says Thom E. Gemcity."

Tony and Ziva sprung up from their seats and walked over with narrowed eyes and looked at the book themselves. Ziva's eyes narrowed further as she read it herself and surprisingly Tim didn't react. He just stared back, didn't even jump when Tony's hand slammed down on the desk and he leaned close.

"I thought we talked about you writing another book."

"Yeah, you did."

"And?"

"And, if you actually bothered to read it, you would get off my back."

Tony snapped back as if slapped and Tim inwardly smiled. To be honest, he had accepted the remarks and treatment he was given after the Landon case—especially Jimmy's as he did understand his reaction. He made Pimmy participate in acts of necrophilia—but mostly because he thought he deserved it for putting his team in danger. But enough was enough. He was tired of it.

Abby continued to stare. "You killed us."

Tony and Ziva stared at her, confused. "What?"

"He killed us off and created new characters."

"…What!"

Abby nodded and opened up the book to a page and when she read it, he knew it was the prologue, which funnily enough was the small extension to the ending of the previous book. It again showed that they in fact didn't read the books.

"'_The atmosphere in the building was somber as the days continued to pass. No one had been prepared for the tragedy that struck them as an activist group had made entrance into the building. They had lost a few agents, but the one to lose the most was Agent Tibbs. Agents McGregor, Tommy, and Lisa lost their lives in the fight to protect the ones injured and to bring down the gunmen. Along with the agents fell Forensic Scientist Amy Sutton, died of a shot to the heart. _

_'Agent Tibbs was currently in intensive care after the shot he took to the abdomen, but he was expected to make a full recovery and everyone waited with bated breath to see if he would return. Some doubted and some hoped, as Agent Tibbs was a well honored agent to be looked up to, however all that hoped still had doubt. How could a man return after losing his whole team? His whole family. _

_'They didn't know, but they hoped and prayed for Agent Tibbs' healthy recovery and pained soul. And hoped that someday he could have a fresh beginning.'_"

Tim watched his fellow agents take in what Abby read out loud before glancing at Jethro. He had seen Jethro show up in the middle of the reading and was silently waiting behind the three for the reactions. He knew Jethro really wanted to tell his team his feelings and thoughts on his books, and Tim would let him.

In the past he told him to leave it alone, that it would eventually let up.

But he was wrong on that. It was weeks—a little over a month—that he was treated to comments here and there, dangerous rides in the back as Ziva recklessly drove the van to and from their crime scenes. At least Jimmy had stopped after he got over it and actually read the whole book. Jimmy even loosened up and made jokes, made suggestions for his next book, and even took him for a drink for getting published.

It lessened after a while, though occasionally a comment would come up or a dangerous ride would ensure if they even remembered that the books existed. It coming back full force when the book was released.

But after an incident where Ziva made a sharp turn and everything in the back collapsed on Tim, they stopped. Guilt and Jethro's tongue lashing would do that. And they stopped, which was good for them because Tim knew that if they ever brought up his books or did anything like that again, there was the chance that Jethro would really let them have it. And Tim would let him do it now.

All this time and after everything that's happened, and they still wouldn't stop.

Tim was just waiting for them to say something, and Jethro was too. He was both interested and wary of what would come out of their mouths because the trust he had in his team was starting to unravel and whatever they said could make it all hang on a piece of thread that he wouldn't risk in the field.

He never thought he would question his team but…it could happen. All because he did something he loved.

"You killed us."

"Yeah," he said.

"Why?" Abby whined and he frowned.

"You all kept complaining about the book and after Landon, I figured I'd just use new characters. So…win win."

They glanced at each other and Tim shook his head before going back to his work while they stood there gaping and frowning and contemplating.

"Why aren't you working?"

They jumped and turned to face Jethro who stood there with his coffee and a raised eyebrow. And of course Abby did what she always did. She told on whoever wasn't making her happy.

"Gibbs! Tim wrote another book and killed us. Well not you, he put you in the hospital, but he killed us."

"Yeah, I know," he said taking a sip. "That doesn't explain why you're not working."

"How'd you know?" Abby frowned, confused. "It just came out today."

"Read it before he turned it in."

Tim smiled at him from his desk before going back to his work. Yeah, Tim wrote while Jethro worked on his boat in the basement and at the end of each draft Jethro would lend an ear and advice. Lyndi hadn't been his biggest fan when he turned in his last book and she read that he killed the team, but he assured her that that didn't mean he was ending the series after only two books. He just told her it would mean a new beginning for Agent Tibbs and she had been intrigued and ecstatic when he gave him the manuscript for the new book.

"So you knew?"

"Well, yeah DiNozzo. I knew before any of you. I knew before his sister's case. Why do you think I had it right with me at my desk?"

He could tell that they hadn't thought of that before. During his sister's case, Jethro had sat him down and told him to read, pulling out his own book, and it never clicked with the rest of them with the fact that Jethro had it before Sarah let it out of the bag. Jethro again gave a gesture to ask, "Why are you still standing here?" but the others weren't finished.

"Aren't you upset?"

"Why would I be?"

"He wrote about us!" they all cried and Tim watched silently as Jethro's blue eyes blazed.

"With me now!" he ordered and turned to head to the elevator. Tim watched them go silently before going back to work.

* * *

Gibbs slammed the stop on the elevator and turned to the three "adults" in front of him. When they all opened their mouth to say something that no doubt they would regret later or he would explode at, he held up his hand and spoke.

"He based them off of you, yes, but they aren't you. If you're going to go accusing people of something, you better get your facts straight. For investigators you're lousy when it comes to this." They flinched and went still. "I would have thought that after the van incident this bull would have stopped. Read the books, don't read the books, I don't care. But this will stop now or there will be consequences; apart from the fact that all your actions have caused your teammate to almost not want to go out in the field."

Their eyes widened before Abby spoke. "McGee loves the field."

"Not when he's worried if the people who are supposed to have his back will let him get shot just so he would stop writing."

"Boss!"

"Gibbs!"

"No!"

Satisfied for that little kick they needed—though the van incident where Tim ended up in the hospital should have been enough—he continued. "I suggest you read the books, but like I said, I don't care if you do. But the comments and remarks will end. I will not lose an agent because you can't grow up. I hired and work with adults, not children."

Looking at them, he gave them one last kick. "You have movie watching, cooking, and bowling to get away from what we see here at work. I have boats. Even Ducky has storytelling and Palmer has…whatever it is he has. Why is Tim being punished for doing something that he's dreamed of, what he's good at, and what he needs to escape from work?"

When they stood there silently, he started the elevator back up and exited it to go back to his desk, nodding to his lover.

* * *

Tim snuggled up closer to Jethro and played with his chest hair. His favorite past time. Jethro's strong arm was wrapped around him to hold him close and he didn't plan to move unless Jethro wanted him to. He was just way too comfortable to move.

"Nervous?"

He shrugged, rising up enough to rest his chin on his chest so he could look at him better. "About which? The reviews or if my team, my friends, will finally get over this book and leave me alone?"

"Both," he replied with a squeeze to his hip.

"Of course I'm nervous for the reviews. It kind of gives the go ahead on if this series will be able to continue. As for the team…" he shrugged and went back to playing with his chest hair, "I'm not sure. There really is no pleasing them. I write about them, they're upset. I kill them off to have new agents and they're upset. I just hope they get over it because…Jethro…if I can't trust them…"

"Hey," Jethro interrupted with a grip on his chin to make sure he looked at him, "I would usually say it wouldn't come to that, but I've already let it get this far. And I'm not blaming you on that even though it was your wish for me not to say anything. But I will make sure that something is done." He was snagged into those blue eyes that wouldn't release him and reflexively relaxed when he said, "I promise."

Smiling, he lowered his head for a kiss and surrendered all trust to Jethro. If he promised, he promised. Jethro didn't break promises.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: It may not be much, but I didn't want to draw it out or actually get Tim hurt too much, especially since there are plenty of other stories out there where the team goes overboard for their revenge. And besides, that wasn't what this was.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**


End file.
